<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let your colors bleed and blend with mine by Vitamin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974472">let your colors bleed and blend with mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin/pseuds/Vitamin'>Vitamin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Speech Disorders, seekers dropping their tribal prefixes is peak intimacy, you can not change my mind on this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin/pseuds/Vitamin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter his thoughts on the current situation, he had made a promise to the Warrior of Light. A simple promise, really.</p><p>A’ven had asked him, with widened eyes and a panicked expression, to be his guest to the ball."</p><p>Post-5.3, G'raha attends a celebratory ball with his inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let your colors bleed and blend with mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamtier/gifts">dreamtier</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a gift for my girlfriend alyx, involving her lovely warrior of light, a'ven tia! i love these two catboys so much you don't understand.......</p><p>title is from crystals by of monsters and men!</p><p>a'ven does has a stutter which i reflect in this fic, so if that bothers you as a reader, i'd suggest moving on!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Formal functions were not exactly G’raha’s favorite thing.</p><p>He’s been to them before, of course. Several, in fact, while he was studying at the Studium. They weren’t exactly as elaborate as the halls of Ul’dah, but they certainly counted. Stuffy professors and bright-eyed students mingling over glasses of wine and champagne, dancing and laughter, imported foods…</p><p>What he experienced in his youth paled in comparison to the veritable ball that the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance had decided to throw in honor of the Scions’ return to the Source. This, of course, was not the public reason as it couldn’t exactly be <em> known </em> that the Scions were gone at all, but the intention was still there.</p><p>G’raha nervously adjusted the cuff of his shirt sleeve, hidden in a corner of the massive ballroom of the Ul’dahn palace that the Sultana had offered up as the venue for such merriment. The air was filled with a cacophony of chattering voices and swelling music. It was all the Miqo’te could do to not just slip out and retreat back to his inn room. Despite all of his experiences both as G’raha Tia and the Crystal Exarch, he wouldn’t exactly consider himself the most graceful with social interactions. Yes, he could easily go toe to toe with someone such as Emet-Selch when it came to verbal sparring, but that was not… <em> small talk </em>. There was a reason he never attended such gatherings when they were held at the Crystarium. He had shoved his foot in his mouth too many times back in Sharlayan to want to keep up the tradition for those in his care.</p><p>He let out an audible sigh and shook his head. It was of no consequence. No matter his thoughts on the current situation, he had made a promise to the Warrior of Light. A simple promise, really.</p><p>A’ven had asked him, with widened eyes and a panicked expression, to be his guest to the ball.</p><p>What was G’raha supposed to do? Reject the desperate plea of his inspiration? No, that was completely absurd. If A’ven needed company, then he would provide it.</p><p>The problem with this is that he lost A’ven to the sea of people hours ago. He should have been more vigilant, he should have <em> known </em>that A’ven would be whisked away by the adoring public, but perhaps… perhaps he wanted to entertain the idea that the other Seeker had invited him because he wanted to, rather than out of fear of arriving alone; that they could spend the night together talking to one another...</p><p>His ruby eyes drift over to one of the nearby balconies. It would be nice to get some fresh air as he had already been here for several hours, dodging any attempts at conversation and acting as if he didn’t know any of the other Scions. They were technically off limits, but there were so few people nearby, G’raha honestly doubted anyone would notice if he slipped outside.</p><p>So outside he goes, stealing a glass of lowland white from a nearby table before making his retreat into the cold night air of Thanalan. Once he slips out, he walks over to the railing. The stars twinkle above, distant lights breaking the dark of the sky. There’s the muffled sound of the orchestra floating in through the door, quiet but upbeat and hopeful. G’raha sighs, takes a sip of his wine, and lets his eyes fall shut.</p><p>When he was young, he was shunned for his mismatched eyes and his lackluster social skills. His fascination with all things heroic and vallant tended to be written off as a phase, but when his adoration never faded with age, it became the subject of ridicule. G’raha had come to terms with it when he was at the Studium, that he was never going to fit in with his peers no matter what he did, but he did manage to find a few kind souls that embraced him and all his quirks.</p><p>Krile, for instance. She had declined to join the celebration, citing important business in Idyllshire that called her attention. Whether that was true remained to be seen, but she did at least help him find suitable attire for the ball. The two of them had attended parties together when they were still living in Sharlayan, relying on each other to make the nights as painless as possible. They never went when they had an actual choice in the matter, but the other’s presence made everything slightly more bearable.</p><p>The Miqo’te takes another sip of the wine as he reminisces about days long ago, savoring the bold flavor as it plays across his tongue, when a quiet sound makes him startle. He opens his eyes, looking for the source of the noise. It sounded almost like… a sob?</p><p>He didn’t notice them before, but there’s <em>someone</em> <em>else</em> on the balcony, hidden in a corner nearby the door. They’re curled up, knees drawn close to their chest and head buried between their knees. Their shoulders shake, and they occasionally release shuddering breaths. </p><p>“Excuse me,” he calls out to them, trying to keep his tone pleasant. He’s going to startle them either way, it’s best to be polite about it.</p><p>They startle, of course. Their ears perk straight up, and they finally raise their head. G’raha’s more than a bit shocked to realize it’s <em> A’ven </em> that he managed to find out here.</p><p>“G-G’raha?” the other Seeker asks timidly. “Why aren’t y-you inside?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, my friend,” G’raha says, stepping closer. “Is something the matter? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Oh, no. I’m fine, definitely n-not injured. J-just…” A’ven trails off, then shakes his head. G’raha gets close enough to him that he’s able to see the tears still rolling down his cheeks. The Warrior of Light seems to realize he’s been found out and sighs as he wipes them away with the cuff of his shirt’s sleeve. “O-okay. It’s true. The savior of E-Eorzea hates parties.”</p><p>G’raha can’t help but chuckle. He settles down next to A’ven, sitting cross legged with little regard for his formal attire. “I would have <em> never </em> guessed. You sound so panicked when you asked me to accompany you here.”</p><p>He can faintly see a blush begin to tint A’ven’s cheeks. “I’m sorry… I-I just… I’ve n-n-never been good with crowds. After what happened l-last time they p-put on something l-l-like this, I thought… p-perhaps having a f-familiar face would help.”</p><p>“Please, there’s no need for apologies,” he says. “I wholly understand. <em> I’m </em> sorry, I should have never let you out of my sight.”</p><p>A’ven lets out a small noise, equal parts embarrassment and frustration, as G’raha watches him. The other Miqo’te’s nervous nature always fascinated G’raha, as odd as it sounded. You would not expect someone who was constantly worried about things beyond their control to be the savior of a realm, but somehow, A’ven was able to manage. He had heard many individuals before doubting the Warrior of Light’s strength because of his reserved personality, but G’raha <em> knew </em> in his heart that they were misunderstanding where true strength resided. No matter how his own anxieties may affect him, he was always doing good for everyone around him, no matter who they were. It was one of his most admirable traits.</p><p>“G’raha?” A’ven’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts. “Why a-a-are you here? I thought y-you’d be i-inside…”</p><p>“Oh, well,” G’raha says, raising a hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I… Formal gatherings such as these are not my forte.”</p><p>“R-Really?” The Warrior of Light actually sounds surprised when he responds. “I t-thought you’d enjoy i-it. You’re a-always so well-spoken and h-h-have so many i-interesting t-things to talk about…”</p><p>G’raha lets out a huff of laughter. “You may very well be the only one here who believes that, A’ven. I was never the best at social niceties in my youth, and while I would like to believe I have improved, situations such as these leave me floundering more often than not. I doubt that most in that hall care to hear about my studies on Allagan history or the intricacies of traveling across space and time. They’d much rather hear stories of your daring accomplishments.”</p><p>“I s-see…” A’ven says with a small smile. “I guess we’ll just have to hide o-out here t-t-together until it starts winding down.”</p><p>“I suppose we shall,” G’raha replies with his own smile, trying very hard not to let his eyes linger too much on A’ven’s lips. While he knows his adoration for A’ven is obvious to just about everyone he’s interacted with since returning to the Source (and even to those on the First), he would like to at least attempt to hide it. He has no idea if his feelings are reciprocated, after all, and he would prefer to not ruin his friendship with his inspiration.</p><p>That friendship, above all else, is what drives him to better himself, to become someone A’ven would be proud to consider a confidant.</p><p>He finishes off his drink, setting the wine glass to the side. “Tell me, A’ven, if you were one who enjoyed parties… what would be your favorite activity?”</p><p>The dark-haired Seeker cocks his head slightly at the question. “I’ve never… t-t-thought much about that.”</p><p>“We will most likely be out here for several hours. There’s no time like the present, as they say.”</p><p>A’ven giggles a bit at that and while G’raha would love to deny it, something in his chest tightens in a pleasant way at the sound.</p><p>“You’re right… U-um, well… All the Seeker tribes in La Noscea u-used to hold these large gatherings a couple of t-t-times a year when I was a child, before the Calamity; I always loved t-to watch everyone d-dance…”</p><p>“Did you ever join them?” G’raha asks. The other Miqo’te shakes his head, ears twitching slightly.</p><p>“N-no, I never had anyone to d-dance with. My sister taught me h-how, just in case s-she’d always say, but…”</p><p>An idea forms in the red-haired Seeker’s mind with A’ven’s admission. The music, albeit quiet, still fills the air outside the balcony. Perhaps, then… if his friend was willing…</p><p>G’raha hops to his feet, brushes off his hands on his slacks before extending his left hand towards his companion. A’ven stares at it, confusion apparent by the expression on his face. His ears twitch even more.</p><p>“Dance with me?” G’raha asks, watching the Warrior of Light as his heart pounds inside his chest.</p><p>A’ven’s eyes widen at the question and he splutters. “W-w-what?”</p><p>“You said you liked dancing! We’re alone, there’s music, and there’s plenty of space…” G’raha says, feeling his face begin to heat up. Perhaps this was a foolish idea. Of course A’ven wouldn’t want to dance with him.</p><p>The other man stares at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. A few more seconds pass, and right when G’raha is about to take his hand back, A’ven reaches out in a flash and grabs it. His hand is warm, calloused slightly at the tips but otherwise soft. He can’t help but wonder where</p><p>“O-okay,” A’ven says, and while his tone of voice lends itself to breathless anxiety, his grip on G’raha’s hand is firm, sure. G’raha pulls A’ven up to his feet, bringing the taller Miqo’te close enough that their chests brush together. “H-how… how do you w-w-want me to d-do this?”</p><p>G’raha mentally prepares himself, closing his eyes and taking a short, deep breath before moving his other hand to rest on A’ven’s shoulder. The other Seeker tenses slightly at the touch, straightens his back. When G’raha opens his eyes and peers up at him, A’ven is staring directly at his face with a blush that makes his freckles stand out even more than usual.</p><p>“Will you lead? To be perfectly honest with you, I have never had the chance with a partner, either. All of my knowledge comes from observations and books.”</p><p>A’ven nods, a quick jerk of his head. He wraps his free arm around G’raha, resting his hand on his waist. Their eyes meet once again and the ruby-eyed Miqo’te finds himself lost in the depths of A’ven’s unblinded eye, the warm honey color of it something that G’raha can’t help but savor. </p><p>When he was younger, assisting with the expedition of the Crystal Tower, there were many nights where he’d find himself lost in his thoughts when it came to the accomplished adventurer that was assisting them. A’ven Tia often occupied his thoughts, even if G’raha would like to believe this wasn’t the case. Despite his timid nature, there was something <em> magnetic </em> about him.</p><p>He still feels drawn to A’ven, especially now as they gently step in rhythm with the muffled music. His friend was so dear to him, so special. The knowledge that A’ven would go on living and accomplish a great many more deeds filled G’raha with such a sense of joy, it could nearly bring him to tears.</p><p>“A’ven, if I may–” G’raha starts, but is abruptly cut off.</p><p>“Ven,” the other Miqo’te says. “P-please, call me Ven. No more f-f-formalities between us.”</p><p>G’raha’s ears perk up at… at <em> Ven’s </em> words. Without much thought, he steps in closer to him to rest his head against the Seeker’s chest. He can feel his face burning and he’s certain this feeling consuming his body is the result of all of his blood rushing to his head. Ven lets out a noise that G’raha can only describe as a squeak, tightening his grip on his waist.</p><p>“Ven,” G’raha murmurs, his voice muffled by the other’s shirt. They still sway along with the music, but no longer do their feet move in time. “Oh, my friend, how I did long for this, so many years ago…”</p><p>“Do you s-still? Want this, I-I-I mean.”</p><p>“How could I not?”</p><p>“I’m n-not exactly… the same person that I used to b-be,” Ven says. G’raha snorts.</p><p>“And I am?” he says, tone teasing.</p><p>“Well, n-no, but that’s d-different!” Ven protests, but G’raha pulls away long enough to press his index finger against his lips.</p><p>“Listen to me,” he says. “We are not the same men who met in the Shroud, the teasing thief and the wayward hero. I do not expect you to be, not after everything that you have experienced. Just because you have struggled, you have faltered, you have failed, Ven, does not mean I crave your company any less.”</p><p>The movement of their bodies come to a halt; Ven stares wide-eyed at G’raha.</p><p>“Y-you…"</p><p>“I mean it,” G’raha says, earnest as he withdraws his finger. “There is nowhere I would rather be than by your side.”</p><p>The telltale sheen of tears begins to form once again in Ven’s eyes. G’raha reaches up, slow but careful, to wipe away the first tear that escapes. “Please, Ven, call me Raha.”</p><p>“R-Raha,” Ven says, “Raha, Raha, R-Raha…”</p><p>Raha shivers at the sound of his name repeated over and over like a mantra. In this land of gods and primals, Raha was perhaps as faithless as they came. Little did he care for the Twelve. He preferred to believe in the deeds of man, in their unbreaking spirit and the strength that could come even in the darkest of times.</p><p>But given the chance, he would want nothing more than to worship Ven.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twit is <a href="https://twitter.com/seatofsacrifice">here</a> if you'd like to talk about 5.3 or wolnpc ships or really anything xiv related!</p><p>you may be seeing more wolgraha from me soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>